Go Big, or Go Home
by theflowershop
Summary: Allstar Weekends best friend, Lacey is a crazy girl, with crazy big feelings for Zach Porter. Follow the roller coaster ride I like to call, Lacey's Mindset.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:) SO I'm making another ADUB fanfic Don't worry I'm still going to continue Bands Best Friend, I just wanted to start fresh:) I came up with this idea yesterday, so here we go:) Let me know what you think!**

**I dont own ADUB.**

Well, lets start with a hello:) Hello! I'm Lacey Iozzo, and I'm 17 years old. I go the Ridgefield High School. I moved here, in Poway from Chicago when I was a freshman. Let's just say, not the friendliest welcome group around. But a group of boys, turned my high school life around, keeping me from an outcast. Those boys are Cameron, Michael, Nathan and Zach:) My best friends since the move, and I love them to death. Cameron, the best, sweetest guy out there. Literally, he's amazing. Michael, oh Michael. Goofball. Nathan, the coolest guy, like, his awesome levels are to the moon. And Zach... Zachary David Porter. The guy who put me in awe since the day I got here. The nicest most wonderful, terrific, caring boy. It doesn't get any better than Zach. Although he can never know I'm like head over heals completely in love with him... I plan on leaving that a secret. Not even Mike Cam or Nate know. But, anyway... now Nathan and I are Juniors and The rest are Seniors. Nest year is going to be super hard without them, but atleast I'll have Nathan! This year Nathan is in every one of my classes except English and Geo. Another good thing is that all five of us have lunch together! And the Juniors and Seniors get to go off campus this year! Usually we go to Chipotle or just hang at Starbucks, but today Cameron had a craving for McDonalds, and we all agreed.

"I'll drive!" Nathan shouted, heading towards his car in the school parking lot. He's so excited that he finally got his lisence. Let's just say, last month, 3 tickets. Yeah, we weren't so thrilled when he insisted on driving. But, what can you do. I was excited when I got my lisence, too.

"Well, ok Nate but... please try not to completly shatter our bones," Cameron pleaded. I just laughed and got into the back seat with Cameron and Zach on both sides of me. Nathan glared, then shrugged him off. And with that, a queezy get-away. When we finally got to Micky D's, we ordered and sat at our special table.:) Yes, it is in the play place... and yes, we do play a little after we eat. So what! It's completly normal! Besides, I'm only 17! Not an adult. yet! I'm still an innocent child.

Well, we were eating and Zach sat next to me, with a mouthfull of chicken nuggets. I just laughed at him.

"Wha-" He said trying to talk.

"Nothing," I laughed again. He shrugged me off. Zach and I finished eating first.

"Hey, wanna race?" He said to me wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Your on," and with that we took off to each side of the play ground within the building. Laughing the whole way up, trying my hardest to beat Zach up. I could see him on the other side, and hes beating me by only a little bit. That only made me speed up my game. I also see that he's laughing like crazy, like me, making me laugh harder. When we finally got to the top, the next step was meeting in the middle, we both raced to get to the middle, first. What we didnt think, was that we'd collide... head first. We both fell, as far as you can fall in a small, cramped tube 20 feet above ground. By now we were laughing so hard, rubbing our heads still lying down in the tube thing. 5 minutes later when our laughing was completly died down, and we were just sitting in the big bubble thing, still in the play place. He was talking to me about this girl he really likes... and of course I was so interested.-.-

"Do I know her?" I ask him, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, shes a Junior like you." He smiled, obviosly thinking about her. Being the good friend I am, I tried to be happy for him and try to help him out.

"Ohhh, Zachie likes the younger ladies," I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed, looking into his lap.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked, and I couldnt say no. His eyes do something to me thats hard to explain.

"Uh, sure what is it?" I ask, hesitant to what it might be.

"Maybe... can you give some pointers? I think I want to ask her to homecoming," he looked at with a look that I couldn't refuse, but what he said pained me. I try so hard to maybe catch his attention just a little, in a more than a friend kind of way. Never works.

"Oh... um. Yeah. No problem, I'd love to help you," I fake smiled, trying to get him to buy it. He smiled, maybe the biggest smile I've ever seen. With that, he hugged me. It was a really big hug, and I melted. Sometimes I hate loving him, others I think he may like me back, but I doubt that. He seems serious about this girl... whoever she is.

**Thank you so much for reaDING! woRKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW!**


	2. Late night Chat

**Im SOOOOOOOO sorry! its been so long! Ive been so busy, but hopefully now I can write more! SO hers the next chapter:) Enjoy! I want a review! i dont own allstar weekend**

Laceys P.O.V.

Theres still 2 weeks until Homecoming, only 2 days ago we were in McDonalds, when I promised Zach some pointers on how to ask that girl. I still can't believe I'm helping the enemy. I was kinda hoping he forgot... then he brought it up while we were at the park sitting on the swings.

"So, did anyone ask you to Homecoming yet?" He asked, looking up at me. I shook my head.

"No, but thats ok, I'll still go. Han gout with Cameron or something since he doesnt have a date," He nodded and looked down. He's acting weird. He's never this quiet. He must be thinking. ABout a minute later of pure silence he looks up abruptly.

"How can no one ask YOU?" And he looked at me with a 'what?' look. He caught me so of gaurd my face must have been in shock. Then I just let out a giggle,

"Oh Zach, I can give you a few reasons," I slowed down swinging. H ecompletly stopped.

"There are no reasons, your perfect," He said like it was nothing. But, to me, it was the world. I don't think I've ever had something sweeter said to me.

"Thats really sweet Zach, but... I'm the most appealing to the eye..." I looked down. I felt his hand lift my chin up, he was looking at me straight in the eye, it took a lot of will-power not to tell him I love him right there and then...

"Lace... Your beautiful. I promise," Oh my gosh. Snap out of it Lace! Don't look into his ...beautiful, drowning, amazing blue eyes... NO! Snap out of it! The only thing I could think if doing to escape the Zach Attack, was just keep swinging higher and higher. So I did.

"Ha Ha! I'm beating you!" I said like a little kid.

"Not for long!" Zach sped up his game. After that, Zach won (poop.) Then we somehow ended up laying down in the grass, his hands behind his head, my head laying on his arm.

"So about the dance, you said you would give me pointers," He said looking at the sky. Great, he rememebred. I must have sighed, because he asked,

"Unless you don't want to,"

"No no, I'll help. I guess I'm just... confused is all, but uh, what do you want to know?"

"No, whats wrong?" He looked at me, same look... Why must you do this to me Zachary. I sighed again.

"Don't laugh,"

"I promise,"

"I'm kinda... waiting for the "right" guy to ...do... something. like, you see in fairytale, and the movies... ugh i dont know. Just forget it," I got up and turned away from his face. He sat up , too. I still wasn't facing him when he talked.

"He'll come. You'll find him I promise," He then moved so he was sitting cross legged in front of me, "Who knows, maybe he's right under your nose, and you just haven't figured it out yet," I looked up at him. He was looking at me like... like... no it couldn't be true. He must have sensed a little awkward pause, because he then looked down.

"Sorry, sometimes I get all deep and-" I cut him off, I hugged him. What he said today was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, and I just fell 10x more in love. Damn. I have to stop this madness. He wrapped his arms arund me too, giving me a famous, big Zach hug. The kind that I wake up for:)

"Thank you," I mumbled into his shoulder. He just squeezed tighter, as a 'your welcome'. We broke apart, and I mentioned the pointers he wanted.

"No, it's ok. I think I'm just gonna hang out with you... and Cameron," He said, looking at the now dark sky again.

"Sounds good to me," I said looking as well.

"We should probably get home, school tomorrow," He said standing up, putting his hand out for me to take. I kindly excepted.

"Your right," We walked home in silence, but it was nice. He was deep in thought, I caught him smiling every so often. It made me laugh to myself, he's so deep sometimes:)

**YYYYAYYY! so im gonna get another chapter up tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immm baaackk:)i dont own adub blah blah... so heres the next chapter:)**

It's been 2 weeks since the night in the park, we've had many after that. ALso, many points in time were, he really confuses me. He acts like he's in total love. I keep asking him who, he just gives me the same explaination he gave me before (Junior, I know her..blah.) I'll figure it out, and something will mysteriously happen to her and she'll disappear of the face of this planet:)... just kidding. I wish. Anyway, tonights the night. Homecoming. Trust me, at my school it's just a make-out fest. Fun, right? Nope. Especially when you don't have a boyfriend... But I'll make the best of it with Cameron and Zach. Nathans going with this girl Ashley, she's really nice but SHe flirts with other people... a lot. Let me tell ya, I saw her flirting with Michael one time, and even HE rejected her... Dayum. So Everyone was over at Cameron's house getting ready, and taking pictures. All of our parents because 'I NEED PICTURES OF MY BABBBYYYY! FJHDSFKSADGHALSKB!".. yeah. SO I was upstairs and Anna was helping me get ready. Anna is Camerons sister, she's one of my best friends when I have to talk about 'girl stuff'. My dress was actually really coool. I thought I nailed it:) (heres a pic: . ) She was doing my make-up, and my going to be fun:) Or at least I hope.

I was finally ready to go, I put on my shoes, my earrings, a necklace... and I made my way downstairs. Half way down, I had to slow down, I was going to fast and almost faceplanted. When I looked up... I found myself in an awkward position. Everyone was looking at me.

"What? Too much? I thought so, Ill... mess up my hair or something," I got off the last step and walked to the bathroom, but I was stopped by Zach, grabbing my arm, sliding his hand into mine.

"No, nothings wrong... You look... stunning," he looked in my eyes, maing me shiver again. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Thanks Zach, you look so amazing!" I said stepping back looking him up and down. He was still holding my laughed,

"Thanks," We then heard a cough. We turned around and saw the rest staring. The guys with smirks on there faces my mom and the other parents with an 'awww' look on her face. We immediatly dropped hands and said,

"What?" simaltaniously.

My mom must have sensed awkwardness, because she said quickly,

"Ok! Picture time! I want a lot!" We all groaned, she laughed.

"Ok first Nathan and his date, and Michael with his," She continued, it went on for ten mintues. Then, it got interesting.

"Ok, I know your not dates but did you really expect me not to get a picture of you two? Zach, Lace, get over there," We obeyed, its not wierd to take pictures together, but things between us... changed lately. We went by the picture taking area, and we kinda just stood there.

"What are you doing? Thats not attractive... touch!" My mom pushed, the guys were trying there hardest not to burst out laughing. Remind me to stab them. But, we did. Zach put his arm around my waist with his right hand and grabbed my left hand with his. I... kinda liked it. I like it when he held me. He made me feel safe, and like, no one can get to me. I almost forgot to smile for the camera, until my mom snapped a few times. I snapped out of it and smiled. After about 50 shots, we got to stop. I didnt want to him to let go, id to anything for him to hang on to me and never let go...

After the pictures, we all started walking to school. I know, classy right? But its only a block away so why waste gas? We got there and walked into the gym. It was completly transformed. It looked great! As soon as we walked in, Zach grabbed my hand, and looked at me smiling. I smiled back and we walked in straight to the dance floor... Yeah, I soon realized we CANNOT dance. But, we were having a great time laughing hystarically. After a little while, we went to go sit down. He was a gentleman and pulled my chair out for me. He's so sweet. Gah. I'm trying to get over him, and he is NOT helping.

"Want something to drink?" He asked politly.

"Yeah sure! Suprise me." I smiled. He went. I sat alone, until Cameron SHowed up.

"Hey Lace! Having a good time?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah a great time, you?"

"Great! Me too!" He smiled.

"So-" He cut me off,

"Tell Zach you love him," What I quickly covered his mouth with my hand,

"SHHHH!" I cant believe he just said that!

"What! I dont... Love him! Come on Cameron, really?"

"Yes really! Come on, its obvious. Just do it. Who knows... you may be surprised..."

"Onkly problem, I dont like him like that, but thatnks for your imput. Here he comes, shut up," I said to him, trying to quickly change the subject before Zach got he did, he sat the drink down in front of me.

"Thanks Zach," I smiled at him, he asmiled vack adn sat down next to me.

"Hey, Cam. Whats up?"

"Hey, Nothing really. In fact, I gotta run, but I believe Lacey has something to tell you! See Ya," He smirked at me before getting up and walking away. Remind me to stab him... twice.

"What is it?' He asked sincerly listening, almost with hopeful eyes.

"Um, just that... " just then a slow song cam eon, "Oh I love this song!" I ghrabbed his hand and dragged huim ontp the dance floor. He just went along with it, but his eyes looked disappointed. I didnt realize it was a slow song until we were actually on the dance floor. Crap. He stuck his hand out,

"Lacey? You look beautiful tonight... Will you dance with me?" I melted. Then, grabbed his hand. He pulled me into him, we were touching, heput his arms around my whole waist, and I put my arms around his neck. He smiled at me, and I couldnt help but blush, after a minute I got the courage to lay my head on his shoulder. It was completly perfect. Completly. He rested his head on mine. Nothing can ruin this. I spoke to soon. Another song came on... a dance song. Our moment was over. After that it was just kinda awkward. We looked at eachother and both blushed, when I felt someone pull me back and into them.

WOAHHH DUDE!. so cute.:)


	4. Homecoming3

**Heyyy:) Back again! I would realllyyyy appreciate some reviews! Like a lot. So... please! ANyway, I dont own Allstar Weekend, although I really want to... but here's the story:) Enjoy3**

Recap:We looked at eachother and both blushed, when I felt someone pull me back and into them.

"Woah! Dude, man-handle much!" I turned around to see who grabbed me.

"Hey baby, long time no see. I missed you," the Devil said. It was Austin, my ex-boyfriend. He was holding my hips and pulling me toward him with much force. I couldn't pull away. Austin got sent to the acadamy, he was bad. Real bad. What he did to me could not be forgiven. He scarred me for life... and not only mentally.

"Austin?" I asked in disbelief and in complete horror. 'Don't let him think your afraid' I thought to my self. I saw a hand go on his shoulder and he got pulled back, letting go of me. I stepped back, almost falling. When I turned back around I saw Austin and... Zach. They were punching and kicking, and just attacking each other. Zach punched Austin straight in the face, and Austin fell back. Austin quickly recovered, tackling Zach to the floor. After that, it was a wrestling match on the ground. I couldn't let this happen anymore. I had to stop Austin, I can't let him hurt anyone else. I jumped into the circle in which the crowd had made, and pulled Austin back. Zach got up pulled me off, and just slightly (not hurtfully) pushed me into the crowd to Vic, who was standing nearby, not sure yet of what was happening. I struggled to make him let me go, but he wouldnt.

"Don't let her go," He said sternfully to his brother, and turned around but only glared at Austin who being taken away by the dean.

"Zach, don't go over there," I said jerking my arm from Vic, and pulling Zach so he was facing me. I looked him dead in the eye, and the way he was looking at me I could stilll see the anger in his eye from Austin. His face suddenly softened, when he saw a tear slide down my cheek. I was unaware that I was crying, but I realized as soon as I saw the whole gymnasium staring at me and Zach. Before we could say anything, the principle came up,

"Zachary... Come with me," He said sternly. Zach obeyed, and walked with him, but before leaving through the doors, he turned and looked at me. I mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and he just did a small smile at me.

It's been a half an hour since Zach went with the Principle. I'm just sitting at our table, deep in thought about what was happening to him. I hope he's not in too much trouble. It's all my fault. And Austins. Gosh, I hate him. What's wrong with him anyway? He KNOWS what he did, it's not like he could have forgotten. If he thinks he can just come back and expect me to look at him, let alone want to "dance" with him. He ruined my trust in everybody. Does he know how hard it's been to trust a guy I may have liked? Or a new friend? Or anyone? He completly shattered my well-being. I know I can get a bit dramatic, but it's all true. All of it.

My Thoughts were interupted by Michael,

"Hey Lace, It's gonna be over in a bout a half an hour, but were gonna leave. Zach texted me and said his parents have to pick him up, so to just leave," I looked up at him.

"Oh, ok. I'm coming," I got up and walked with him. We gathered his date and Nathan with his, and Cameron. Vic went home earlier with his Girlie;) We just walked out of the school and we were just about 30 feet away when Zach came out with his parents.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna catch up. I need to talk to Zach. You can go ahead," I said stepping backwards.

"You sure?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk home with him," I assured.

"Okay, be safe," Nathan said kindly.

"I will, I promise," I smiled at them and jogged to Zach. When I got to him, I slowed down, and he stood there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," He looked gloomily.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Porter!" I screamed because they were a few feet back talking with Mr. Bloomburg our principle. They waved, they had disappointed faces.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked Zach as we stood looked at me and nodded again with his small smile. Oh no. I knew it. He's in trouble. A million questions ran through my mind as we started walking. How much trouble? Is he mad at me? Am I going to get in trouble? Why isnt he talking!

I decided to speak up a little. I need answers to my questions.

"...Ok you know I cant hold it in any longer," He laughed, " What happened?" I asked anxiously. He laughed again then spoke up.

"Well, we all knew I wouldnt get off the hook, but I didnt get it that bad. Mr. Bloomburg knows I'm a good kid so he let me off with a Saturday school. Next Saturday. No problem," PHEW! I was so scared he was suspended or something!... But, why did he still look sad?

"Oh, good!... Why are you upset, you got off really well!" I said smiling trying to cheer him up. He tried smiling again, but failed.

"I just... wish that douche didn't show up. He ruined our night. ANd what he did to you was... god! I couldn't ahndle when I saw the look in your eyes. You were so scared and I had to help you! I'm sorry Lacey, I'm sorry I ruined your night and made you sad. But I can't let him get away with what he did." He was getting angry again.

"Zach, Zach. He didnt ruin my night. ANd neither did you. He means nothing to me, and he has no effect on me anymore. Hell with him. I had the most amazing night with you. I really loved it. In, fact thank you for it. You made me... so happy today," I smiled at him, he had a huge smile on his face.

"...Really?" He said. I laughed.

"Yes, really. Your my best friend." I smiled again at him, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Your my best friend to Lacey,"

**:) they need to get together3**


	5. Little Miss Zachy

**It's been forever! Im so sorry! Well thank you for the alerts, and favorites! You guys are so sweet READ THIS! ok so when I do the italic writing thats when they go into a flash back, just so you know:)**

It's been a week since Homecoming. And, Zach getting in trouble. I feel horrible, Austin was MY old boyfriend, and he just-... Moving on. I dont want to get started.

Today was normal school, a Monday to be exact. I for one, didn't mind Mondays. I mean other than the weekend ending... it means another day closer to the end of school:D But, that also mean my last year with Zach in school. I don't know how I'm going to do this we've been with each other every year execpt when I was still a fifth grader and he went to middle school, I was an 8th grader and he was in High school, worst years of my life right there. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. The year just started last month! I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

SO, monday, right? Yeah. I had just gotten to school, Zach went earlier because he had to help a teacher with something, you know, for his punishments. So, I was there to walk alone. I would've waited for the rest of the guys, but I wanted to think today. I went to my locker, but to do that I had to pass the Senior wing. All the way at the end of the hall way, I hear someone calling me.

"LACE! Excuse me, sorry, excuse me!LACE! WAIT UP!" I laughed when I saw Zach making his way through the crowd of People, trying to get to me. When he finally did he put his arm around my shoulders, playfully of course.

"Walk you to your locker?" I giggled,

"Sure," I smiled at him. We both just started laughing again, walking to my locker. Before we got there, we were inturupted by an all to familiar voice.

"Awwww, how cute!" Michael pops up, out of nowhere. Dang, Zach took his arm out from around me. Stupid Mikey.

"Shut up," Zach laughed at him putting him in a head lock, they were now walking ahead of me. Then I feel to arms wrap around my shoulder, one from Cameron an done from Nathan.

"Hey little girl," Nathan calmly said.

"I'm older then you," I laughed. He just kept smiling. 'Freeeakkkkkk.' I thought.

"You love it," He said, laughing. Then we laughed at we saw Zach and Michael still fighitng, as we got to my locker. They finally stopped once Cam tapped them signaling the principle roaming the halls. That was the last thing Zach needed.

We were at my locker, two boys on either side of me, leaning on the lockers. I got my books for homeroom, as the boys talked about "the new girl". Apperently she just moved here from New York, and she was "beyond sexy", or at least thats the way Mikey described her. I rolled my eyes. He doesnt even know her name. I noticed Zach wasnt saying anything about her, but I left it alone. Nathan had other plans.

"Have you seen her Zach?" He asked moving from the side of my locker to in front of him. Zach seemed to be in a trance, but broke out of it as soon as Nathan moved.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah I've seen her. She's... nice," He said distracted.

"Nice?" Nathan laughed, "Ok, yes. She is VERY nice... if ya know what I mean," He lifted his eyebrows.

"Pigs," I stated, jokingly of course. Cameron nudged me.

"Your jealous," He stated like it was nothing. I gasped at him... ok it was kinda over dramatic...

"What! Me? Jealous of Senior that I have no chance against... Who's "beyond sexy," at that moment I looked at Mikey, "and probably 5'10, and gorgeous? Never," I said, highly sarcastic. They laughed at me, but Zach finally spoke up.

"I think it's SHE'S the one who doesn't have a chance...," He said looking at me, then breaking his view.

"I have to go, can't risk being late. I'm already getting off easy," He said doing the goodbye fist touch thing with all the guys, then giving me a quick, yet meaningful hug.

"Bye Zach," I said while he left, he turned and waved, for a split second, locking my eyes. After he was out of view, I heard myself sigh, then turned around to shut my locker, only to see 3 towering boys standing in front of it. They seemed to be staring me down, with smirks on each of their faces.

"What?" I said, with a smile still on my face since the compliment I got from Zach. They just kept looking...

"WHATTT!" I whined, punched Cameron in the chest, he laughed shook his head.

"You _know_ what, Lace," He said, poking my shoulder, smirking like his life depended on it. I was trying extremly hard to wipe the smile of my face, with no help considering they were basically beating me up smirk-wise.

"Enlighten me," I blainly said, as I squeezed between them to shut my locker then started walking to class. They eagerly followed me.

"Your smitten... and he is too," Nathan said, with a girly voice.

"Who?" I asked playing dumb, and doing it well. But they still saw through me.

"Come on, its obvious. More obvious then at the dance, more obvious then the recent walks to school, more obvious then the 'cute little smiles' you give each other across the lunch table. Really, what is going on between you two?" Michael said, shaking my shoulders playfully. I smiled at him, then just to make him really mad, I trew in a,

"Who?" Which made them crazy.

"Ok, cocky pants. You and Little Miss Zachy. Are you guys dating and not telling us?" Cameron asked, with wonder in his eyes, stopping in front of my path. I gave him a bewildered look.

"No! Cameron! We don't like eachother like that. Merely best friends... that's it," I said with the best innocent look I can muster. They each gave me daggars, obviously not believing me.

"I swear, you can ask him, same old buddies we've always been," I said walking to my class while they stayed where I left them, "I promise." I then turned around and wen tinto my classroom, taking a seat in the back, so I can think. Was what they were saying really possible? No way, I mean... Why would things change now? It's crazy... No way. I dont want them to get in my head, so I payed attention to the bell ringing. And class starting. I wondered if the boys made it to class, if Zach was thinking about me... becasue I was definetly thinking about him...

**Hhahah "Little Miss Zachy" anyway hopefully another tomorrow:) and MAYBEEEE an update to Bands Best friend:) Check it out, its a Cameron story! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Aw snap

**Hey guys:) PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! I am going to get to the story, but first I have to say this: One thing that I want is for people to read this! And with the help from you, I think I may be able to get a few new readers:) Please tell your ADUB friends, and would you guys be up for a contest? Maybe like the person who gets the most people to come read this can get a part in the story? Ok, I'll post a page for it, right after this chapter. this one is a looong one for you guys:) Any who... enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Allstar Weekend unfortunatly...:(**

**No ones P.O.V.**

Both Lacey and Zach learned nothing in their homeroom classes, due to eachother. It was obvious to every one else that between them, sparks flew, but, to them all it was, was confusion. Lacey knew that Zach liked a junior, but had no clue who, causing her to pay attention to every girl she saw. While in homeroom, she started to wonder about which girl could be holding her best friends heart.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

I felt kind of guilty that I didn't listen today, but really I had no choice. Besides class was ending in one minute, and then I'd only need to go through two more classes until lunch. Wow, I really am getting obsessed with this boy. Snap out of it Lace, he's your best friend.. thats_ it_.  
><em>BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP.<br>_The bell finally rang, and on I went, making my way to my locker. I opened my locker, got my book, and closed it in time to get away from Nathan who usually meets up with me before we walk to class. We have the class together, but I really just didnt want to have to deal with him today. Especially after what happened this morning. So, before I started walking, I looked around, only to see Nate at the end of the hallway looking back, making his way to me. Nope, not today Nate Buddy I quickly turned and fast walked to class, occasionally turning to see him with a weird expression on his face getting held back by hallway traffic. I made it in my English class, and sat in a seat which included the ones next to it already filled with two other students. That way, No Nathan. He finally got to class, and saw me, smiling, then frowned to see the seats around me taken. I gave him a small wave, and a shrug. He just sat down quickly because the teacher told him to.

~~~~Lunch time~~~~~

Classes had ended, and I was on my way to lunch. Once I got there, I noticed that the guys weren't in the cafeteria yet, maybe they were eating outside today... or they left to eat. I shrugged and got in the lunch line. All I bought was a hot pretzel and a water, lost my appetite. As I paid I saw Zach walk into the cafe, late, I smiled, knowing then that they were outside. He spotted me, and did the head flip thing "hey" thing, yeah. He started walking over to me, I smiled at him. When he got to me he said

"Helloooo,"

"Hey Zachy," He took the books out of my hand, being a gentleman.

"Oh, thanks Z, you dont have to hold my books," He just laughed, as if i was kidding.

"I dont have to, but I'm a _gentleman_," he said with a weird voice, sounding nothing like his mom, yet mocking her. We laughed as we walked out side, and saw the guys sitting at our table, under a tree. We sit there everyday they can. We got to the table and sat down. The table was a square. Each side had a stool that usually fit two, the tree guys already sat one on each stool, so me and Zach sat on one. We got 'hey's and 'hi's.

"Lace, whats up with you?" Nathan asked obviously confused, but not mad.

"Yeah, he told us you completly ignored him today," Mikey added in. Zach just looked at me, waiting for my answer. Zach had no idea what they were talking about.

"I don't know, I wasn't. I was just... being spacey I guess," I said letting out a fake laugh, then adding a, "You guys are acting like a bunch of gossipy girls," They didnt laugh. Which made me then feel awkward, and like they knew something. The awkward silence was filled by Zach.

"... So anyway, you guys want to come over after school? Parents are out tonight, some date night or something. You can sleep over," He offered. Yes, some people might think it's crazy for me to sleep over at boy's house and have my parents be ok with it, but it was the guys, they dont count. We've been doing it since ... forever. Nathan and Michael said tht they couldn't, because they were both grounded for a prank they pulled the other day. Luckily Cameron said he would, and I wouldn't be left alone with Zach, because after the latest events... I don't know what would happen.

"Cool, so just us then guys," Zach smiled at me, although he meant it both to Cameron and I. I smiled at him, almost loosing it because of his eyes. They drive me literally... insane. Just one look at them, and boom... your hooked. Especially when were outside, the sun, or even just being outdoors makes them the bluest things you'll ever see. My eyes were blue, too.. but no where near the shade of Zachs... His were magical.  
>I found myself staring at him, and quickly looked away when he looked at me. Wow, way to be obvious Lacey. Theres no way I can keep this a secret forever, I'm going to need to tell him. And at least if I cant tell him, I have to tell someone else. Hmm, but I don't want to tell all of the guys, that would make everything to obvious. I would tell Mikey, but he'd make obvous jokes about it, giving it away to Zach. Also, I would tell Nathan, but that is not what I want to talk about non-stop all day during classes. Ok, Cammerino... your my only hope.<br>_THUMP. _I look down to see what had landed from impacting with my head, a fry. I picked it up then looked up to see who threw it at me in the first place. All the guys were looking at me, then they all pointed to Mikey. All he did was smile. I threw it back at him hitting him in the forhead, obviously not causing harm at all. Dang.

"What the heck? Wy did I deserve a fry to the face?" I asked him with my hands up, shoulders shrugged.

"You were doing that thing again, when you look off into space and think about Zach," I just laughed and... Wait... What!

"What! Why would you say that, I was thinking about ... my... chapstick, I lost it again,"Ok chapstick? Nice save. All Cameron did was laugh hystariclly to himself, I turned to him abrutly, and started hitting him.

"It's not funny ! I really did!" They all laughed again, only Zach was just smiling and shaking his, head with an obvious blush. I felt someone touch my pocket, and I turned to see Nathan pulling my... chapstick... out. Crap. That only mad them all burst into fits again. I grabbed from Nathan, blushing hard, over dramically got up, and saying as if I as using a comeback,

"I have to _PEE_!" And angrily stomping away. Hey when in doubt, dance out right? I did a little dance and fast walked to the trash throwing away my lunch. Then, leaving there sight. Tongiht was going to be a long night... yet I couldn't wait.

**Im so sorry! This is HORRIBLE! it was so rushed and im not ok with it. BUt hopefully a chapter up tomorrow. But, Im going to post the contest now. But please ,please, please review:) Thanks guys!**


	7. I know you love him

**Im sorry its been so long! But here it is!**

**I dont own adub.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey's P.O.V.<strong>

School had finally ended, and I was walking home alone. I was planning out how tonight would work out. I had made my decision: to tell Cameron about my liking to Zach tonight, if we had a chance to talk alone. I then heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Lace!" It was Cameron. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hey Cammy."

"You know, I've never heard you actually call me Cameron." We both laughed. He's right, I love giving Cam nicknames. One time my mom called him 'Camma-rama-ding-dong'**.(AN: True story... my moms weird.) **

"I can't help it," I smiled. Maybe I should tell him right now, while were alone with no interuptions. I must have started frowning because he asked,

"Whats wrong, Lace? Something on your mind?" I broke out of my thoughts and looked at him as if I were about to say something.

"Ummm, hey Cam? Can...Can I tell you a secret?" I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked back, his eyebrowns crumpled.

"Of course, you know you can trust me with anything... Remember that secret you told me in second grade? The one about how you wrote in a diary?" I laughed remembering this secret, "I still haven't told a soul," He smiled at me again. I smiled back, at the good times.

"Well of course you didn't! I made you pinky swear!" We both started cracking up. I continued," But, anyway... This secret is very... confidential. Well at least for now. I just... need to tell someone." I said kind of aquirming as we walked.

"Hit me- wait... let me guess," My eyes got wide. "Little Miss Lacey is in love with Little Miss Zachy?" I just turned my head away from him and continued walking.

"Ahhh, so I'm right? He said. I just nodded. He smirked and looked at me... and he wouldn't stop. I broke,

"STOPPP! CAM!" He broke into a fit of laughter. I just stopped walking, stood there with my arsm crossed.

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry! But really... you think I didn;t know that already? Do you think I'm an IDIOT?" He laughed nidging my arm.

"Weellll," I started he cut me off,

"It's completly obvious... Zach's just to slow to figure it out." He said as if it were nothing.

"It's really THAT obvious? And GOOD! I don't want im to figure it out! It's completly and utterly embarassing! I mean how low can a person be, LIKING their best friend! I'm so lame!" I didn't realize I was rambling until Cameron cut me off.

"Woah! Dude, don't freak out. It's not weird at all, you have a crush on your Best friend. Big deal! The world didn't stop, you didn't keel over dead! Everything is going to be just fine. I promise," He told me, and I actually believed him. I stayed quiet and took in his words. He continued.

"Besides, everyone likes their best friend, if theyre a girl, or whatever, at some point. I liked you, and so did Mikey and Nate. I mean, Duh. Zach liked you! But he only told us once. Freshman year. He never really told us anything after that," He said, picking up a random baseball from the ground and throwing it up and catching it...

Zach used to like me? Reaallllyyy? Mike, Nate and CAM too? Jeez, where have I been? Well I guess he's right, I had a crush on Nathan in 8th grade. Michael in 4th grade because he caught me, and saved me from falling off of his tree house. Then Cam, While Zach was off dating Tammy -.- Some prep, me and Cameron had a thing. It was secret, we didn't tell a single soul. It was actually all of sophmore year. How did we get away with it? I have to freakin clue! But we decided everything was so much better when we were jjust freinds. In fact, we were actually planning on telling the guys about it soon.

Anyway!

"Yeah, I guess your right," He just grinned

"I know!" By then we were at my door. I sighed and turned to him.

"Thanks Cammy. Youre such a good best friend," I got on my tippy toes and gave him a big hug.

"So are you," He said back. When we broke apart, I turned and opened my door, but before closing it, turned and said, "See you later!"

"bye!"

You know, I don't regret dating Cam for that short time, it made us best friends and I love him like a brother. He understands how I feel about Zach, and he helps me out. Now alls left to do is sleepover at the love of my lifes house tonight... well.

* * *

><p><strong>Some CameronLacey best friend love going on:) Hes so cute 3 Well yup! Please review!**


	8. Freak out

Let's see. Pajama pants, a T-shirt, jeans for tomorrow. My Cat in the Hat stuffed animal (which I've had since I was 6), and my toothbrush. I heard myself sigh as I closed my over-night bag. Tonight, September 18th, will be a day that goes down in history. Probably a day of disaster, seeing as though I'm expressing my love for the man of dreams who is head over heels for another girl. I should take the next few hours in, because it may be the last were I actually have a best friend. But he needs to know. He needs to. How I'm going to do it, I have NO idea. I guess we'll see. I heard the doorbell ring, probably signaling Cam. I quickly grabbed my bag and my pillow and ran down the stairs. I swung the door open.

"Hey Cammy, hold on let me say bye to my mom,"

"Okedokee," He stepped in. I walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Momma, I'm sleeping at Zach's, with Cameron,"

"All right, have fun. Be safe,"

"Ok Mom, love you bye!" I quickly kissed her cheek, and then ran to the front door, grabbing Cam's hand and dragging him out, slamming the door behind us. When we finally slowed down and started walking again, he spoke.

"So, I'm thinking movie marathon and 5 gallons of Chocolate ice cream?" I laughed and nodded. After about 3 minutes of silent walking, I blurted.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," I was looking straight ahead of me, not even stealing a glance at him. But in the corner of my eye I saw his eyes go wide, and him turn to me.

"Y-you are?" I nodded, he continued, "tonight? When?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet," Now that I think about it, I have no idea what's going down tonight. All I know is that before I go to sleep tonight, Zachary David Porter will know my feelings toward him.

And the freaking out begins.


	9. Chapter 9

'Ding-dong'

The big red door swung open.

"Hey guys!" Zach greeted, excitedly. I just looked at him, too scared to greet him back. Cameron just looked awkwardly at me.

"Hey Zach!" Cam spoke. I mentally thanked the living crap out of him. We walked in his house and set our junk down on the couch. Cam slumped down in the comfy chair, as we call it.

"Hmm, let me see what kinda movies we have. I don't even know. I mean we've watched them all… but I still don't know,"Zach laughed to himself. His back was turned to us, as he looked for a movie. Cameron laughed to just acknowledge him. Then he mouthed to me,

'Now?' I shook my head rapidly.

'NO NO NO NO!' He just gave me a dirty look and continued on. I bit my lip as my mind wandered into wonder.

"Ok, Harry Potter… numero fouro," Zach stated, turning around. Cam giggled like a little girl. He gets so excited for Harry Potter :P

"Is that ok with you J?" I snapped out of it, when I heard my name.

"Oh, yeah. Sure of course," Zach gave me a slightly weird look, but I just smiled. I was making it obvious that something was wrong. I can't do this. I'm going to back down I know I will. Ugh. But I can't. I got up and went to the bathroom, without saying a word. When I got in there, I locked the door, and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Come on Jordan. It's really not that big a deal. It's just a few words you're going to say to him. Nothing special. Sure, he may never speak to you again…. But everything will be ok…. Yeah. Everyhting will be ok," Well that pep-talk didn't really give me pep. I sighed loudly, and flushed the toilet to make it seem like I judt came in here to tweedle my thumbs. When I walked back, I had to walk through the kitxhen. And there stood the devil himself.

"Oh hey Jord…" Zach smiled at me as he continued putting a box of popcorn on the top shelf in his pantry.

"H-hey Zach," I felt my heart beat a million times a minute. Now… Now… "I need to tell you something," He turned after he put the box up, an interested look on his face. A freaking terrified look on mine.

"Shoot!" He said moving closer. Oh God. I'm really going to do it. My heart stopped beating. Before I can get a single syllable out he spoke.

"Are you ok? Really, you look like your having a panic attack!" I just nodded. Please Zach, don't talk. He couldn't hear my thoughts and kept going.

"let me go get Cameron, hold on," No! Gah, I can't hold it in anymore. I don't know why I did, but I screamed.

"No! Zach! I'm fine!" I shut my eyes and looked down.

"Uh, sorry? I just-"

"No…. I'm ok," I said more roughly than what was probably necessary. His eyebrowns crinkled, and he opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it. I sighed and turned away, hands over my eyes. Don't cry Jordan. Don't.

"W-Whats wrong Jordan? Really. You've been acting really weird lately, and I'm kinda sick of it," I felt my eyes go daggers.

"What? I'm not acting weird. I'm acting like I always have. Besides, maybe I'm changing… But why would you car anyway? All you care about is your precious little Junior girl who you can;t get your mind off of! " I said, not thinking what I was doing. Stop! This is not how this was supposed to end up! His eyes, suddenly turned…. They weren't sweet anymore.

"You can't possibly tell me any of that bull! Acting like I don't care about you, HA! I'm the ONLY one whos there for you! Just because you can't seem to find any GIRL friends doesn't mean you can take out all of your GIRL problems out on me! I'm just person!" He shouted at me. My vision became blurry when I noticed that my eye lips were about to spill over with tears. The second I realized that a small water stream appeared on my face, his eyes softened.

"J… J I'm sorry I-" He put his arm out to touch my shoulder, I swatted it away.

"No… Don't. Youre right. I'm just a pathetic little girl that you can't seem to get rid of. But congrats! I'm out of your hair now,"

I can barely remember what happened after that. When I came back to reality I wa bolted out the door, running. Just running. Running away from my problems. My past.

My mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Go Big, or Go Home…

My face was burning hot. My legs feel like fire. My lungs are about to explode. But my mind is somewhere else. Not thinking about what just happened not even 5 minutes prior… not thinking about how I managed to lose my best friend without even spitting out what I really thought would be the cause of the loss. I wasn't thinking about where I was going, or when I was going to stop running. I was thinking about not tripping. Focus on not falling down, Jordan. If it helps me from not thinking about my extremely recent past… so be it. Ahead I saw the park. The swings Zach and I sat on not just days ago. My legs slowed, and I walked toward the metal swing. The second my butt hit the hard seat, I cried. I cried and I cried and I cried. I felt a drop of rain on my leg, and I looked at the pitch black sky. Drop Drop Drop. 'Great. Freaking fantastic.' Ran through my head. It poured harder as the few seconds went by. I sat there. What do I have to lose anyway? I no longer have the one person who kept me sane, yet insane at the same time. The one person who understands me. Who GETS me. I lost the love of my life. I LOST him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fast pace thumps of feet hitting wet grass. I whipped my head. There stood my worst nightmare.

"Jordan! Jordan. Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok," He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me all over, as if checking to make sure I didn't have a scratch. Then he pulled me in for the tightest hug I could ever imagine. I stayed in my position. My mind somewhere else.

"Never run out like that ever again," He said still embracing me. I heard the slightest noise from his lips… "Never," Don't make this harder Zachary. I squirmed out of his grip.

"No. I… I can't do this anymore Zach. I can't keep pretending everything is ok! NOTHING is ok! I can't stand what my position is. I just can't stand it. You have no clue what's going on and that only makes it one million times harder! God, I wish you knew. I want you to know! But EVERYTHING will change. Everything, " I screamed, tears falling out one after another. He just looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"Tell me, Jordan. Tell me," His blues dug right through my heart. I can't stand this anymore. Forget the consequences. Forget the pain.

"I am so in love with you, Zach. And I've been such a drama queen, I probably made you think something was seriously wrong, when really it's something completely STUPID and idiotic," I let out a forced chuckle, "I mean how childish can I be right? Crushing on my best friend. Making a fool out of myself… I'm so sor-"

Is it my head playing tricks on me…

Or is Zach Porter's lips on mine?


	11. Chapter 11

His hands on my neck, his soft lips on mine, the world around us disappeared as the rain poured on our heads. It ended too quickly. He slowly pulled away, my eyes were welded shut. I heard his heavy breathing, right in front of my face, as he was merely 2 inches away.

"I love you, too" My breath got caught in my throat. Those three words. I must be delusional.

"Really?" I heard myself breathe out. He just nodded and laughed.

"Since Freshmen year," We both just started laughing, almost like crazy people. He loved me. And I loved him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine again. This time I completely took it in. The love of my life is kissing me. We pulled apart to the sound of a car honking. We turned our head to see Cameron in Zach's car, his face looked as if he was hiding a huge smile. We just laughed again, and looked at each other. I got off the swing, and he got off of his knees. We walked back to the car, just silent. When I looked up slightly to get a peek at him, he was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. It made me smile. I felt the back of his hand brush against the back of mine, about three seconds later he intertwined mine in his. I felt the blush come to my face. We looked at each other and smiled. There sure was a lot of that going on within the past two minutes. We got into the car, and I felt Cameron's eyes on my burning face after I realized that he saw the whole thing. When I had the guts to lift my head he was smirking at me.

"Drive, Cam!" He just laughed and started driving. I have to admit, I couldn't try to pretend to be mad… I was too happy. Here I sat with my hand in Zach's, my heart floating on a cloud, and my mind somewhere else. The whole rest of the ride home Cam was talking about how he knew his whole life that we'd end up together, and how he was so happy and all that jazz. I tried to pay no attention to him… I couldn't. It's hard to explain, it was almost as if my mind shut down.

~The next day~

Last night, we decided to go to our own houses, since we were soaking wet. I laid in my bed last night and drifted to sleep instantly. It was almost as if my chest was lifted… I had no conflict. My life was where it wanted to be.

I woke up this morning with a text. None other than from the boy who kissed the girl.

"Goodmorning pretty girl 3 Hey, meet me at Louis' for some coffee? x" I caught myself smiling. Never would I have thought I'd be getting these texts from him.

"Goodmorning Yeah! Half an hour?" I quickly got in and out of the shower in 10 minutes, and checked my phone.

"Sounds great!" I got dressed in the usual. Cute blue shorts, white Toms, and a striped black and white shirt. I grabbed my cross-body bag, threw on some mascara and eyeliner and ran out the door. When I got into my car, I looked in the mirror, and off I went. I wondered if it was going to be a normal day. Coffee and smoothies at Louis', or something unexpected. I pulled up, and walked into the coffee shop. I scanned the room for Zach, then I spotted him in the back corner. When he caught my eye he smiled and waved me over. I smiled and waved back and as I approached him he got out of his seat to give me a hug.

"Hey there,"

"Hey Zach, did you order?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Yeah, just a minute before you walked in. Strawberry banana smoothie for you, Green Tea for me," He laughed awkwardly.

"Sounds good!" I laughed back. There was an awkward silence for a second. He looked at his fingers, which he was playing with. He's nervous.

"What's wrong Zach? D-do you want to talk about something…?" He knew very well what 'something was as did I. He took a breath.

"Ummm…. Yeah. Yesterday was…" He looked like he was having a hard time saying it. Like it was bad news. Oh God, he's telling me he can't be friends with me, that he never wants to see me again.

"Oh… You-you aren't happy. I'm so sorry, I should've known-"

"NO! No, Jordan. Yesterday was the best night of my entire life. I can't believe it happened… I'm still in shock, I-I just," He sighed then continued, 'I'm in love with you! And I can't believe you love me. I mean… you LOVE me! YOU love ME!" He started laughing, and I just had my mouth slightly open and sooner or later laughed too. By then our drinks had arrived.

"Zach… I don't think you know how LONG I've waited to hear those words from your mouth…" He smiled and looked at his fingers again.

"So… what? What's happening?" I continued. He just smiled at me, and stood up out of his chair, my face became puzzled. The crazy boy then stood up on the chair. By now everyone in the shop was staring at him. My mouth was wide open.

"Zach! What are you doing! Get down you're going to get us kicked out!" I whisper shouted, and he just smiled at me.

"Everyone! I'm in love! And well damn… I don't care about what anyone else thinks anymore, because she loves me back!" My eyes had gone wide and my head was in my hands, as I tried hard not to laugh or die of embarrassment. I mentally begged him not to continue… but I guess telepathy isn't real.

"So, here is what I'm going to do, I'm going to ask her to be my lovely girlfriend, and when she says yes, you all clap! Yeah? Yeah." A sharp breath got caught in my throat. He jumped off the chair, grabbed my head and pulled me into him.

"Jordan (insert middle name here) Trisler! I am so in love with you. Be my girlfriend? Please?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Of course!" He kissed me right there, in the middle of the small coffee shop while the people around us clapped and cheered and smiled. I had a boyfriend… None other than my best friend.

_ 2 weeks later_

Two weeks ago to the day, Zach asked me to be his girlfriend in the middle of the little coffee shop. Since then we've told the guys, and they took it very well. Almost too well. When I told my mom, she was extremely happy for us. She kept rambling and spitting with excitement, things like "AH I've been waiting for this! Yes! Trisler/Porter babies! BUT NOT YET! Wait until you get married… BUT NOT YET!" Yeah…. and we had to go through that for a good week. Same with Zach's mom, and even the guy's moms! My dad was happy for me, but just like I expected, had a long talk with poor Zachary. Now that I think about it…. I never did find out what they talked about. Remind me to ask Zach, later. Speak of the Devil. I felt lips on my cheek by surprise, and I turned around to see Zach.

"Hey there," I smiled at him.

"Hi," He smiled and kissed me for a good 5 seconds. When we pulled apart, I saw the guys, with grossed out looks on their faces.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" Mikey mumbled, so I threw a fry at him. He ate it.

"Soooo, it's Friday," Zach said nudging my arm. I smiled.

"Yeahhhh, it is…"

"You DO know what Friday means right?" He asked with a serious, worried look on his face. I decided to mess with him.

"Ummm, last day of the school week? Spaghetti day?" I joked. I saw the corners of his mouth go into a frown.

"N-no…" I had to cut him off, I started to feel too bad.

"I KNOW! It's our 2 week anniversary! Trust me, I remembered! Sorry I scared you…" He just laughed.

" Oh, it's fine. Don't do it again though…please," We all started laughing at Zach's gullibleness .

"Now that we're clear on what day it is… I'm picking you up at 6, be ready!"

"Oooooo where are we going? We don't have to do anything, really!"

"NO! I'm taking you somewhere! Don't argue, just do," I sighed, over-dramatically.

"Ok, Drama Queen, " He says as he stands up from his seat, then continues, as he gets close to me ear and whispers, " Just don't forget your bathing suit…"

The adventures this kid brings me.


End file.
